parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gummi Bears Adventures of the Jungle Book part 13
and Bagheera and Gruffi hear it as well Bagheera the jungle patrol Grufii they ll know what to do Elephants hup two three four hup two three four Bagheera stop Gruffi ah Bagheera stop is not the right word Bagheera no youre right Gruffi its halt halt Cononel Hathi who said halt i give the commands around here so speed up who was it Bagheera oh it was me Colonel Gruffi yes its us Colonel Hathi what do you mean taking over my command highly inregular you know Bagheera im sorry Colonel but i need your help Gruffi yes this is an emergency it has something to do with the man cub but Shere Khan heres what Gruffi has said and creeps up in the bushes unseen and unheard and eavesdrops on the conversation Shere Khan how interesting Colonel Hathi impossible were on a cross country march Gruffi hes lost and he must be found Bagheera its the one that i tried to take back to the man village Gruffi but he refused to go Colonel Hathi its where it belongs now if you dont mind we would like to get on with the march Bagheera but you dont understand Colonel hes lost he ran away Shere Khan how delightful Colonel Hathi well it serves the young whippersnapper right Gruffi but its really imporpant Shere Khan the tiger is on the prowl and he is sure to pick up his trail Colonel Hathi Shere Khan nonsense old boy Shere Khan is not an inch within this jungle and Shere Khan chuckles Colonel Hathi well sorry Bagheera fortunes of war and all the sorts of things you know Winnifred this has gone far enough far enough just a minute you pompous old windbag Colonel Hathi Winnifred what are you doing out of ranks Winnifred nevermind how would you like it if our boy was lost alone in the jungle and Hathi Jr poses innocently Colonel Hathi our son but Winnifred old girl thats an entirely different matter different matter Winnifred that boy is no different from our own son now you help find him or im taking over command Colonel Hathi ha a female leading my herd utterly preposterous Hathi Jr pop the mancub and i are friends he ll get hurt if we dont find him please pop please sir Colonel Hathi now dont you worry son your father had a plan in mind all the time Winnifred huh sure you did Colonel Hathi troopers company left face voulenteers for a special misson will one step pace foward and the elephants step foward Colonel Hathi ha ha ha thats what i would like to see devotion to duty you voulenteers will find the lost man cub Bagheera eh thank you Colonel now theres no time to lose and Bagheera runs off Gruffi wait for me Bagheera and Gruffi runs off to catch up Colonel Hathi yes well good luck guys luetenint when the man cub is sighted you will sound your trumpet Elephant yes sir he trumpets but Hathi silences him Colonel Hathi sh sh not now soldier Elephant sorry sir ad he whispers to the other elephants and Shere Khan opens his ear to hear what the plan is yes sir element of surprise Colonel Hathi very loud company and it makes Shere Khan sensitive to the noise Colonel Hathi foward march and the elephants march into the woods tearing down the trees Shere Khan element of surprise i say ha ha ha ha and now for my rendezvous with the little lost man cub and Shere Khan walks into the woods Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoof